Girlfriend, Girlfriend
by sillym3
Summary: The importance of a girlfriend. Drabbles.


DISCLAIMER : No copyright infringement intended. The main characters belong to CBS and other entities.

A/N : One themed drabbles, the fruit of good mood and awesome internet connection. Read and enjoy.

* * *

**GIRLFRIEND, GIRLFRIEND**

_Get the ring back._

_No._

_Gilbert._

_No._

_Would you better see me go to the Daley's and get it myself?_

_No._

_So?_

He was lost, both the battle of signing and the battle for the ring.

Betty Grissom was usually a gentle and loving mother, but when she meant it, she could sport a lioness look. It was the kind of look that could wither any living being in the radius of one mile.

Gilbert Arthur Grissom was unlucky enough to be only a feet away from her mother.

_I'll ask Nicole to give the ring back tomorrow. _He signed, resignedly.

_Good._

Intending to scurry back to his room, hiding from the world and mourned over the forthcoming lost of a girlfriend Little Gilbert was surprised by her mother's hand, gently lifted up his chin.

_Don't be sad. _

_I'm not._

_When you are old and ready enough to be someone's husband, I'll give you the ring and you can give it to any girlfriend of your choice._

Her mother smiled as she signed.

_Promise? _He had to make sure, her mother often forgot things.

_Promise._

Grissom nodded, thinking that he would wait until both he and Nicole were in the sixth grade before asking for the ring again.

Her mother however, thinking further into the next twenty years.

-/-/-/-

* * *

In high school, Aida was the mistress of chemistry and Grissom was the master of every subject available. Yet, he was the one who cling to her like a stamp to an envelope.

So, under the pretence of colossal difficulty in understanding 's explanation on nuclear decay, he invited Aida to his house to help him doing homework.

It was important for him to introduce his future girlfriend to his mother.

Betty Grissom was kind enough to leave the two alone in the living room after serving lemon and cookies. She even winked in approval to her son.

Aida was trying to explain about mass defect when Grissom nervously closed the chemistry book instead and gently lift her chin up. It was a move he had learned from a movie.

"Aida," He leaned in, extending his hand to take off her glasses.

"Would you be..," He leaned deeper, his lips an inch away from hers, " my girl-"

There was a spider on the table, near Aida's bag. His pet spider, Napoleon, was ready to ruin his carefully planned move.

He tried to shoo the arachnid away silently but his elbow unmercifully made contact with the lemon jug. Cold water was spilled everywhere, wetting the books and Aida's checkered skirt.

He cursed and stood, stepping on Aida's glasses in his wake.

Aida shrieked a girly shriek Grissom had never heard before. And it wasn't because of the ruined book, the broken glasses or the ruined skirt or Grissom's ruined kiss.

"Spider!" Her voice was a few octaves higher than usual and her face showed nothing but true horror.

That was pretty much the end of girlfriend number two in Grissom's live.

-/-/-/-

* * *

Airplane lavatory wasn't the perfect place to do some moves, although Sara Sidle believed she was quite bendy of a girl, her knee still stuck between the toilet and the wall.

The occasional turbulence wasn't a perfect complement either.

But she didn't aim for perfect. Ken was just an experience, as did as the boldness of sex thousand miles above sea level.

So, when the next Tuesday, Ken went all clingy and mushy and so smoothly asked to came to her place. She refused.

She didn't feel perfect enough to be someone's girlfriend.

-/-/-/-

* * *

Hank's aftershave smelled like strong peppermint.

Hank's boxers were mostly striped.

Hank used hair gel occasionally.

Hank snore, but only mildly.

Hank didn't just say sugary thing to her, he praised her genuinely.

Hank treated her like a woman, like a real woman. To him she was a girlfriend, not just a coworker or a possibility of forbidden office affair, labels that she felt Grissom often gave for her.

She knew a couple more things about Hank. Just like a girlfriend should.

But apparently she didn't know the most important thing, the damned one thing that ruined everything.

So, in the wake of breaking up with Hank, Sara gave up the hope to be someone's true girlfriend.

-/-/-/-

* * *

"I met Julia."

"Huh."

"Julia. The ex-girlfriend you forgot to tell me about"

"Oh."

"She's beautiful.."

Silent.

"She's also smart."

Still silent.

"And she defined your long-time-ago affiliation as intimacy."

"That's… not entirely true."

"Which implies that the statement is also not entirely wrong."

Her laptop screen clearly showed his furrowed brow.

She waited for another awful minute before smiled. "Gotcha."

"You tease." There was no mistaken the relieved sigh on the other end of the Skype conversation.

"Am I? Tell me about your "holiday" in Peru. Exciting?"

"No. Tell me you are okay with this Julia thing first."

"It doesn't matter."

"Really?" He wriggled his eyebrows.

Oh how she would love to give his smart-ass cheek a pinch. "I'm good. What happened in the past stays in the past. My shrink and I agreed to that statement years ago."

"Good. I love you."

"Love you too. Now tell me about Peru."

-/-/-/-

* * *

"He's got a girlfriend."

Sara looked up from her plastic cup of coffee to her husband for eight years. The glare of neon light revealed the wrinkles on Gil Grissom's face. He looked older than ever before.

Oh who was she kidding? The last few days seemed to make them both a hundred years older.

"A girlfriend?" She tried to sound nonchalant, twirling the cup in her hand.

"Yeah, last week at the zoo visit, a girl came to us and gave Andrew a lollypop."

"Curly hair, dimples, blue eyes, a little taller than andy?"

"Uh uh."

"Aaah. I know her. Remember this silly DJ at Matthew Keating's birthday party, that's her dad."

"So, I asked this kind little girl who's her name and she introduced herself as our future daughter-in-law."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I quote 'Hi , my name is Suzie Parker, I'll be Andrew's wife someday'."

Sara chuckled, happily noticed the half-grinning half-grimaced expression on her husband's face.

"What kind of future in-laws are we? We never invite little Suzie over for a dinner."

"No. No dinner until I have Greg checks her family background." He grinned at her and she grinned back.

"You know. After this," She waved her hand toward the long corridor of the hospital, "we should throw Andy a party, a celebration, we'll invite the whole first grade, his teachers, the guys at the lab, everyone."

"When this is over." Gil rubbed his palms against his face and fell into a deep sigh. "If this is over."

"Gil," She said warily, "This will be over soon. He will hear just fine."

At the tail of Sara's words, Gil pulled her into an embrace, burying his face on her shoulder.

The way he breathed and sighed in her arms were a betraying sign of his contained sadness and Sara had to restrain herself from crying. Since they found out about Andrew's hearing problem they both had been trying best to be strong, but today was an exception.

"He'll be fine. He'll be fine." She chanted, more to calm herself.

"I'm sorry." His words were barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry too." She rasped, knowing that they both often felt guilty to ever bring Andy into this world.

"It's my fault."

"It's not. It's just life. We'll get through this just fine."

"Mr. & Mrs. Grissom." The door in front of them swung open to reveal a doctor in a surgeon garb.

"Yes." They both stood up, they both looked up in expectation and anxiety.

"The surgery went well. Andrew is a strong boy, he'll recover just find."

"He has to. Our Andy has a girlfriend waiting at school." Sara smiled, throwing herself into her husband's arms.

"Yeah." Grissom gave a teary smile, holding to his wife like a lifeline. "He's got a girlfriend."

**EnD**

**

* * *

**

Thank you for reading. It's been a while, tell me in a comment if I ruined the grammar so badly :)


End file.
